Black Panther
Black Panther is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He was released as a physical minifigure in 2016. Description Comics Black Panther's comics variation appears only in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. This variation wears an actual mask that covers his head piece. He wears a cape that has a hood like extension behind his head. His torso has some printing but both his arms and legs have no printing and are completely black. Marvel Cinematic Universe Black Panther's MCU variation appears in both LEGO Marvel's Avengers and 76047 Black Panther Pursuit. In this variation he is completely black and has a hat piece that functions to appear as an extension of his mask which is printed on his head. His head features double-sided printing but has no alternate expressions. The torso has printing on the back and the front. Both his arms and legs have no printing and are completely black. Background Comics= Black Panther is the ruler of an African nation known as Wakanda. He has various weapons and gadgets, such as clawed gloves, extendable batons and laser bladed daggers. He has allied with many heroes and eventually joined the Avengers and married Storm. |-|Marvel Cinematic Universe= T'Challa was a brave prince of Wakanda and the son of King T'Chaka. During the ceremony on Vienna, a terrorist named Helmut Zemo who disguises as the Winter Soldier attacked on the building that causes T'Challa's fahter, King T'Chaka to death. He finds justice for his father. He blamed Bucky Barnes who was known as the Winter Soldier as the killer of King T'Chaka. Later, T'Challa attacked on Barnes as the Black Panther but they were caught by the Police. Barnes was later prisoned into a prison on Berlin, Germany. But later, a terrorism happened again. Zemo attacked on the prison and let Barnes escape the prison but he failed. He escaped. T'Challa joined Stark's team together with Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, and a new recruited member named Peter Parker who was known as Spider-Man. Stark challenged Rogers to fight in an airport in Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, Schkeuditz, Germany. But Rogers escaped together with Winter Soldier. Stark prisoned Rogers' members and he realized that Rogers is right. He already knew that Zemo is the enemy. He later went to Siberia, Russia to find and team up with Rogers and Barnes. T'Challa followed Stark secretly. Zemo later gave a CCTV footage of Winter Soldier killing Stark's parents, Howard Stark and Maria Stark. Stark fight with Rogers and Barnes. While they fight, T'Challa caught Zemo, the killer of his father, King T'Chaka. After the battle, no one wins. They were both a tie. Cap leaves his shield to Stark. Bucky's bionic left hand was destroyed. Stark's armor was destroyed too. Later, T'Challa helped and joined forces with Rogers and Barnes. Notes *His videogame appearance in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is based off the comics while his set appearances are based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearances * 76047 Black Panther Pursuit * 76099 Rhino Face-Off by the Mine * 76100 Royal Talon Fighter Attack * 76103 Corvus Glaive Attacks * 76142 Avengers Speeder Bike Attack Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' * ''LEGO Marvel's Avengers'' (DLC only) * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Gallery of Variants Video Game Variants LEGO.com Description Gallery Panther.png lego black panther.png Black Panther.jpg 76047-Panther.png 76047_alt2.jpg LEGO Civil War Black Panther.png Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games